


Pink Lemonade

by TheCreatrix



Series: What We Are Made Of [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatrix/pseuds/TheCreatrix
Summary: Just because it's Naruto and Sakura doesn't mean they can't be sweet to each other, right?





	1. The Wedding

Sakura POV

"Sakura, if you don't stop pacing, I won't be able to finish your makeup."

"Sorry Ino..."

Sakura sheepishly sat back down in the chair as Ino looked through her makeup kit.  Her wedding day was going well so far, but she was still on edge.  She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing the poofy, pale pink fabric down for what must have been the tenth time, ending up idly fiddling with the edge of the pale green ribbon around her waist.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Konoha's Orange Idiot."

"Not nice, Ino-pig, that's my orange idiot you're talking about."

Naruto was actually a really great boyfriend.  He always knew exactly what to say to calm her down, and when they fought, he would always make up for it somehow.  She remembers their first official date, he'd taken her to Ichiraku Ramen, she knew he would, but after, he'd led her down a little side street to a tiny sweet shop she'd somehow never visited before.  

     "They have the best red bean dango here.  It's still your favorite, right?"

She knew then that she was going to marry him someday, she couldn't remember when she'd told him but the fact the he remembered her favorite food, something she wouldn't expect him to think about, made her feel wonderful.  She'd kissed him then and there, and left him outside the shop with a dazed look, only snapping out of it when she came back out.  He was right too, they did have the best red bean dango.

"Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA"  Sakura jumped out of her seat, Ino had been calling her name for quite some time.

"Yeah, Ino?"

"Which flower do you want in your hair, yellow or pink?"

"Pink, obviously, yellow doesn't go with my dress."

"Fine, fine, billboard brow, don't get your panties in a pinch.  And stop playing with that edge, if it breaks there won't be time to fix it."

With a sigh, Ino pinned the flower to Sakura's hair.  

Suddenly, Kizashi and Mebuki burst into the room.  "Look at my beautiful girl, all dressed up and getting married!  Thank Kami she found one who actually laughs at my jokes, right Ino!?"

"Sakura, everyone is waiting for you, and might I say, your groom looks particularly dashing..."

"Mooom... Wait, he's not wearing orange, is he?"

"Mmm just his pocket square."  Mebuki smiled, she knew that at least half of the shinobi's friends had bet upon him wearing a significant amount of orange, and that they were currently bemoaning their losses in the aisles.  

"Alight, then.  I'm ready, let's do this."  Sakura grabbed Kizashi's arm, and they walked to the entrance, with Ino and Mebuki in front of them.  As the blondes went in, Sakura glanced up at her father, as he gave her a reassuring smile.  Then they walked in.

Her mother was right, Naruto did look rather fantastic in his black suit, with a gray vest and tie.  And even though his pocket square _was_ orange, it only felt right, he was Naruto after all.  He was beaming right at her and she couldn't help but smile right back.  He loved her so much and she was so happy that she'd realized it before he'd moved on, though him moving on was highly unlikely.  Her family had welcomed him so easily, and he got along so well with her parents, even joining her father in his terrible jokes.  She loved him so much, it just had taken her a while to recognize it.

 

 

Naruto POV

"Shikamaru, have you seen my tie anywhere?"

"Idiot, you lost it again?"  

"Yeah, yeah, just help me find it will you?  Sakura will kill me if I don't have it."

"Sheesh, what a drag..."

 As they look for the missing tie, Naruto thinks back on how he managed to find himself getting ready to be married to Sakura.

After the war, Sakura had confessed her love to Sasuke, but he'd turned her down.  Hard.  Naruto had almost fought him again when he saw Sakura crying, but figured it wasn't worth it.  They had hung out a lot after that, he tried to cheer her up by telling jokes and clowning around, which eventually worked, he thinks.  Then, one day, they had just been sitting in the forest, when she turned to him and said the three words that stopped his heart.  "I love you."  Of course, he almost fell out of the tree, he was so happy.  

     "But Sakura, are you sure?"

     "Of course, idiot.  You've always been there for me, fighting for my happiness, without giving a thought to your own.  I love you."

     "...I love you too."

     "No, duh, Naruto."  Her sea-foam eyes sparkled with laughter.

     "So, are we, um, dating?  Now?"

     "Idiot."

Shikamaru calls from the bathroom,

"Oi, Naruto, did you happen to put it by the door?" 

"Oh, um, let me check... Yeah, I did!  Thanks Shikamaru!" 

"You're such a drag..."

"Hey, I've never gotten married before, gimme a break!  You're already married, is it always like this before the ceremony?"

"Well, Temari and I got married over in Suna, and it was significantly more organized"

"How about for Choji and Karui or Ino and Sai?"

"HA, Choji was bundle of nerves, and Ino was anal about everything."

"Ugh, you're no help."

When they get to the ceremony, most of the guests are already there.  As the last few file in, Naruto reminisces about their latest adventure and how it went so right.

They'd been dating for close to two years now, when the Toneri Ōtsutsuki affair happened.  He, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai had been tasked with rescuing Hanabi Hyūga, and during the initial part of the rescue, they'd all been trapped in a memory genjutsu.  Sakura had grabbed onto his scarf as it set in, and they both watched his memories, which started out with his very early memory of complimenting her after disguising himself as Sasuke.  Of course, they'd completed their mission, but after everyone was safe and back home, they'd gone for a nice walk.  Naruto had been planning to propose, and since the night had the right atmosphere, he'd brought the ring with him.  They had just gotten to the bridge and had paused to admire the night sky for a moment, when she turned to him saying, 

     "So, when are you going..."

And caught him in the middle of kneeling, the ring in hand, blushing furiously.

Naruto was so caught up in the memory, he didn't notice that the ceremony had started until he saw Sakura walk in, on the arm of her father.  Walking toward him with a smile brighter than the sun, in a pale pink gown that perfectly complimented her hair, she looked radiant.  Honestly, he couldn't remember much from the ceremony, he was so dazzled by the vision in front of him.  But they both said 'I do', and when he swept her into his arms for a simple kiss, he remembers almost crying with joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's Naruto and Sakura doesn't mean they can't be sweet to each other, right?


	2. The Uzumaki Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a description of the family

Twenty years later, Naruto still wonders how he managed to land such a wonderful woman. She works as the head of the Konoha Hospital, utilizing her skills as a medic-nin, while he is the Seventh Hokage. They have five children, Shinachiku, Yūki, the twins Kazama and Kasumi, and their youngest, Arashi. Their family is loud and boisterous but he wouldn’t change it for the world, and he knows Sakura wouldn’t either.

Shinachiku was born November 7th, and Sakura almost broke Naruto's hand in the process.  He has blonde hair, green eyes, and two whisker markings.  His personality is very similar to his grandfather Minato's but when provoked, he has his mother's temper.  He has a verbal tic, saying 'Darō' when emotional.  He is seen as a kind older brother figure to many of Konoha's younger children.  He wields twin tantos "borrowed" from Sasuke.  He does not want to become Hokage

Yūki was born in the middle of winter, with a head full of blonde hair, blue eyes, and two whisker markings on each cheek, she looked almost the spitting image of her father.  As she grew, the resemblance balanced out, and by now, she looks somewhere in between her two parents.  Her hair has taken on some pink tones, and her eyes are now a bit greener than they were when she was a baby.  She has picked up a verbal tic, a forceful 'Cha' when she gets angry or excited, emotions which can come easily to her.  She enjoys memorizing random trivia.  She also takes care of the plants around the house, and her own little group of succulents. 

Kazama and Kasumi were born in the spring, and are already showing signs of becoming the next town beauties.  Kazama, the elder twin, has peachy hair and purple eyes, while Kasumi, the younger twin, has pink hair and blue eyes.  They both have two whisker marks on each cheek.  Kazama tends to hang out with Sakura, while Kasumi is more of a daddy's girl.  Kasumi has a verbal tic, 'Shayo', while Kazama has none.  Kazama is the quieter one of the twins, more mellow and calm, but unafraid to fight.  She's extremely good at trivia games.  Kasumi is known for being mischievous, temperamental, and a bit of a show off.  She also loves pulling pranks.

Arashi was a summer baby and, well, a surprise, to say the least.  He inherited Kushina's red hair, his mother's sea green eyes, and, of course, two whisker marks on each cheek.  He doesn't really want to become a shinobi, but he's very fond of summoning and sealing jutsus, and has a knack for healing.  He's kind of a grump, and easily embarrassed, but he rarely has anything negative to say.  He also has a verbal tic, 'Kusonaro', but actively tries to supress it.  He doesn't like fighting others unless he has to, or if they've insulted someone he cares about.  He prefers Kazama's company to Kasumi's.  He is also good at memorization.  He tends the garden in front of the house.  

 

the kids as adults

Shinachiku: A skilled shinobi, working in ANBU.  Has the Strength of 100 Seal.  Looks up to Sasuke and goes on missions with him whenever he can.

Yūki: Able to use Sage Mode and the Strength of 100 Seal, at the same time.  Widely regarded as the strongest kunoichi of her time.  Can throw a solid Rasengan.

Kazama: Able to use one kekkei genkai, Lava Release. Most influenced by Kurama.  Works at the hospital sometimes, but the majority of her time is spent on missions.

Kasumi: Learned her grandfather's Flying Thunder God technique and uses it with ease.  Extremely good at Rasengan.  Wants to become hokage.

Arashi: Currently attempting to gain summoning contracts with all summoning animals, already having Gamabunta and Katsuyu.  Skilled at medical ninjutsu.  Helps out at the hospital when he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times with the uzumaki clan

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and respond! Any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
